That one day
by Lunauc
Summary: This is just a short ficlet about the day the Konoha village kids met. Hope ya like it.
1. That one day

**That one day…**

**By Lunauc**

            "Now, I'm just going to leave you here with the other children until the meeting is over. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours, okay?"

            "But… Daddy, I don't wanna stay. I don't know anybody."

            "Well, introduce yourself. You can make some new friends. And your cousin should be along soon as well."

            The young dark-haired girl fidgeted a bit nervously and tried once more, "Daddy, can't I come with you?"

            Her father gave a bothered sigh before sternly correcting her, "No. I already told you I have to go into a meeting with the Hokage. You can't come along. Now be a good girl and wait out here with the other children." The girl wanted to plead with her Father once more, but the firm expression of his face already told her she had no hope of swaying him. Timidly she nodded her head. Seeing her down heartened demeanor her Father kneeled down a bit to place a hand on her shoulder and offered kindly, "Thank you, Sweetheart. Now you be good for the sitter and maybe we'll stop for ice cream on the way home, alright?"

            Her head perked up a bit to offer a small smile and she meekly agreed, "Okay." Then taking her Daddy's hand, they headed to the brick walled gates of the nearby playground. Within there were already a few children; a couple girls in the sandbox and a group of boys hanging around on the jungle gym. From a bench near the gate a tall, lanky young ninja with a pair of dark glasses stood to greet the new arrivals.

            Poking a finger at the bridge of his glasses to make sure they were in places the ninja spoke dutifully to the Father, "Ah, Master Hyuga, it's an honor to see you again, Sir." He gave a respectable though unnecessary bow.

            "Um… yes. Ibasi, wasn't it?" The Lord of the Hyuga clan tried to recall the chuuin's name

            Hardly put off by the mistake, the glasses wearing young man corrected, "Ebisu, Sir." 

            "Oh, sorry."

            Shaking his head, the chuuin assured, "No problem at all, Master Hyuga." Then casting a glance down at the girl at the honored man's side, Ebisu added, "And this must be your lovely daughter, Hinata, correct?"

            Nodding, he led the girl forward a few steps citing, "Yes she is, and she'll be staying with you for the duration of the meeting." Looking down to his daughter, he instructed softly, "Say hello, Hinata."

            She gave a blink before looking up to her temporary keeper to offer with practiced etiquette, "I am please to meet you, Ebisu-sensei."

            The addressed Chuuin offered the girl a politely acknowledging grin before looking back up to her respected Father to say, "She is such a well mannered girl. You must be very proud, Sir."

            "Yes, very much so, and I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior while under your care." Looking down into the matching white eyes of his daughter, the Hyuga Clan Master firmly prodded, "Right?" Hinata simply returned a nod.

            "I am sure she will, Master, and I will be sure to keep a careful eye on her. So do not you worry one bit, Sir."

            "Thank you for that assurance. I believe you will do your best." After Ebisu returned a proud grin, Lord Hyuga leaned down to address his daughter, "Have fun with the other children. I will be back to pick you up in a little while." With that, he gave her a short pat on the head and began away.

            As he rounded the gate, Hinata called timidly after him, "Bye, Daddy." She offered a wave that he idly returned before disappearing around the corner. Though he was out of sight, his daughter still stared after him as if he'd right away return.

           Ebisu's voice quickly called her out of that line of thought though as he lays a hand on the girl's shoulder and told her, "Come now, let us introduce you to the other children." Looking up to the man in shades, Hinata tentatively nodded to him and let him take her small hand. Leading her toward the other playing children, Ebisu called out to them, "Children…" As they all looked his way, they noticed the young girl beside him. With short dark hair and blank white eyes, this child in a simple white sundress and sandals seemed a bit odd. Her peers didn't say anything though, as their sitter continued, "This is the young daughter of the Lord of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata. Say Hello."

            With conditioned lethargy they all replied, "Hello, Hinata."

            Rather nervously, Hinata softly spoke back, "H-hi."

            Smirking with self-satisfaction at this meager exchange, Ebisu gave the girl at his side a pat on the head, encouraging, "Well you have fun with your new friends. I'll be right over here, reading." Barely waiting long enough for the girl to blink back at him the teenager strolled away confidently and resumed his seat on the bench and picked up the jutsu manual he had been studying a moment ago. 

Meanwhile Hinata still stood where Ebisu left her, casting shy glances toward the other children who paid her no mind. After a short while of coy fidgeting one thing was sure in her mind, 'I wanna go home.'

*

Unknown to any of the children on the playground, or even the unconcerned sitter, a shadow roved the nearby woods. With an animal's natural stealth he crept among the foliage, his predatory eyes keeping a steady gaze on his young targets. The only sound he made was his own breathing as it echoed in his ears along with the steady beat of his own heart. From his perch in the branches of a dense tree he carefully climbed back toward the trunk, not disturbing so much as a leaf. It was time to move in and strike.

*

Back at the gate two more children entered, holding either hand of another tall, raven-haired man. Ebisu once more hopped up to greet them, yet for some reason he didn't have as much enthusiasm when he noticed the man. With a polite bow of his head, Ebisu offered simply, "Good day, Master Hyuga." This was the brother to the clan Lord, not as influential, and thusly not as brown-nosed.

Nodding in reply, the regardless superior ninja spoke, "Good morning, Ebisu, I'll be dropping off my son and his little friend with you this morning." Saying this he gave a playful pat to the heads of the small boy and girl at either of his sides.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on them, Sir." Ebisu reflexively answered.

"Good then. Neji, Tenten. You two have fun. Either me or Tenten's Mom will be by to pick you up in a little while." Getting back simple confirmations from two smiling kids, the younger Hyuga Master was a off with a wave.

Ebisu ushered the children toward the playground, offhandedly instructing, "Go ahead and play to your hearts content. Just be careful. I don't need one of you getting hurt on my watch." Returning to his bench and scroll, he left the newly arrived duo to scamper toward the others.

Giggling, little Tenten, dressed in a purple cotton jumper ran ahead of her best friend, calling back at Neji, "I wanna go on the swing, come on."

The white-eyed boy, wearing a short sleeved white button up and a pair of gray shorts followed after her, announcing, "Okay, I'll push you first." On the way toward the swing set, a small figure caught the boy's vision. Turning his head at the sight of his younger cousin, Hinata, who he only saw once in a rare while, Neji wasn't sure quite what to do. The girl was standing alone, rather out of place. He really wanted to go over to her, but Tenten was calling to him. Noticing his distress, his friend looked over to the other girl with eyes like Neji's. As Hinata gave another coy look around, she saw her cousin standing nearby the one who her father said was supposed to protect her. Still she didn't really know him that well, and felt a bit uncertain about calling his attention. After a short moment, she raised her demure hand to give a stifled wave his way. Smirking back, Neji returned the wave. Tenten wasn't too happy with being left out of the little moment, and walked back over to grab Neji's arm.

Tugging at him, she reminded, "Come on, you said you'd push me." Looking back and forth between the girls young Neji was hard pressed to make a decision, but with a shrug, he followed Tenten away, casting one last glance back at his lonely cousin. 

*

Through a chink in the old stone wall surrounding the playground, the stalker viewed the children. With hungry eyes, he took them in. Smiling and laughing and playing happily without a care in the world, all except for one. The predator watched her carefully, as she shifted and fidgeted in one place, as if she was afraid if she moved in any direction she would step on someone's toes. However, that would be a difficult task since nobody was within ten yards of her. Shifting his gaze from the girl, he caught just a bit of movement through the makeshift eyehole off to the left. It was an arm, the only adult arm in this playground. He was the obstacle to surpass if the stalker was to have his way. And this shadowy form was not about to back down now. Carefully he climbed the exposed stone, peeking over the top to find his target sitting with his back to danger, obviously paying no attention as he read a scroll in his lazy hands. Reaching into his pocket, the stalker readied for his assault.

*

'I can't believe I'm stuck here watching these brats.' Ebisu bickered to himself while studying. 'I should be out on some dangerous mission, fighting with all of my might. Instead, here I am, The Grand and Glorious Babysitter.' Letting out a long sigh, he shook his weary head. 'Just because my Father was a teacher and his Father was teacher and his Father's Father was a teacher, I'm getting pigeon-holed to watching the snot-nosed kids of my superiors. Damn this sucks. I'm suited for so much more.' Out of nowhere a small white egg dropped from above, landing to crack on the bench beside Ebisu. He blinked curiously as it unleashed a thick puff of pink smoke that swirled around him. It stung at his nostrils and made him choke in protest to its intrusion. He tried to stand, but his legs were suddenly weak and his body felt heavy. The children were instantly alerted by his choking and watched as his body fell back against the bench and went limp.

The kids were obviously upset as they watched their keeper fall. A pink haired girl from the sandbox cried out, "Is he okay?"

A boy under the jungle gym with a ponytail screwed up his face, inquiring, "What's with the smoke?"

"THAT IS MY DOING!" The booming voice called out from thin air. Quickly the children looked around for the speaker.

"Who said that?" A thick-browed boy asked.

A second later, they got their answer, as a new white puff of smoke appeared atop the wall, and the voice called from it once more, "BOW DOWN WEAKLINGS. FORE YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF GREATNESS!" They smoke faded away to reveal a blonde child of no more than five years in a loose black shirt bearing the symbol of the Konoha village and a pair of baggy brown short pants, held up by a single suspender. Before his dirty face he held a red painted tin bullhorn and his other hand stretched forth to proudly display the Sign of Victory. "I AM, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" 


	2. A Ninja With Out Equal

~Wow, I actually got reviews on that small intro part. Hmmmm… Guess I'll keep updating in small parts like that for now. Then, even with my slow typing I'll be able to put in something every day or two. Hope you all like it.~

**A Ninja With Out Equal**

"I AM, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Staring up at the boy atop the wall, with a mix of awe, surprise and great deal of confusion the kids sat waiting for a better explanation. One scruffy black haired kid with a puppy at his feet though decided to demand incredulously, "Who?"

With a growl the announcing blonde boy spat back through the bull horn, "NA-RU-TO!" straightening his stance once more, with one fist planted against his hip, he declared, "I AM A GREAT AND POWERFUL NINJA! AND NOW THAT I HAVE DISABLED YOUR GUARDIAN, YOU ARE ALL MY HOSTAGES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Baka!" A pink haired girl yelled out as she stood from the sandbox, shouting back, "You can't be a ninja, you're just a brat!"

"URGH! I AM TO!" Naruto cried back.

"Are not!"

"AM TO!"

"Are not!"

"AM TO!"

"Are not!"

"AM TO!"

"Are not!"

"AM TO!"

"SHUT UP!" The unified cry came from several of the children, as they hoped to cease the pointless dispute.  Both the boy and girl involved quickly turned their noses away from each other taking an angered cross-armed stance.

The children gave a moment for the stupidity of the scene to pass before the blonde girl also in the sand box called out to the self-proclaimed ninja, "You better get off of the wall before Ebisu-sensei yells at you."

Suddenly smirking at the insinuation, Naruto called back through the tin horn, "SUNGLASSES MAN WON'T BE YELLING AT ANYONE! THANKS TO MY SPECIAL NINJA SLEEPING POWDER HE WILL REMAIN SUBDUED FOR SEVERAL HOURS!"

Shaking her head, Tenten argued back, "Whatever, just get down from the wall, Stupid!"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Yes you are!" Tenten cried back.

"AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are t-!" Tenten's protest was cut off by Neji's hand over her mouth.

The white-eyed boy quickly explained, "Lets not start that again." The looking up toward Naruto he yelled, "Just get down!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Yes you do!" The Pink-haired girl spoke up again. "Now get down!"

"NO!!!"

Shaking her head, she bickered, "What an annoying guy." Her blonde friend beside her raised a brow, curious of her friend's persistence.

From nearby, a timid voice reasoned, "Y-you could get hurt… up there."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to the lone black haired girl who had spoken the words. Hinata though averted her nervous eyes toward the ground.

Sighing heavily, the boy with his dog repeated, "She said you might get hurt, Stupid. So get down!"

Shrugging, Naruto lifted the bull horn to offer, "HMPH, FINE THEN!" Tucking the handle of the horn into the waist of his pants, Naruto crouched down and grabbed onto the side of the eight foot high wall. Dropping off to hang on the side of the stone surface, Naruto tried to grip the toes of his sandles into the wall to get some leverage, however, his fingers slipped from the top sending him to fall rear end first to the ground below. "Itaii!!!"

As the blonde boy sat rubbing his wounded posterior, a thick browed boy hanging upside down in the jungle gym, pointed out, "He got hurt anyway."

A chubby redheaded boy leaning against the bars agreed, "Not very Ninja-like."

The boy with his dog shrugged, shaking his head, offering, "Some people are just helpless." Meanwhile his puppy mimicked his movements.

Quickly Naruto grabbed up his horn to yell at them, "SHUT UP!!" The children all laughed, as Naruto stood up, still rubbing his sore end, "Ow, ow, ow…"

The only one not laughing was young Hinata, who had sidled up about five feet from Naruto, a mix of shyness and concern in her innocent white eyes, as she asked, "Ar-are you okay?"

Naruto blinked back at the show of consideration, though he hastily straightened up, replying loudly, "OF COURSE I'M FINE! THAT WAS STAGED TO THROW YOU ALL OFF GUARD!"

To which, the pink-haired girl called out, "Liar!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hinata smiled nervously at the over confident display, offering meekly, "Well, it's good that you are alright." Naruto just smiled back at her warmly.

"Whadidja do to him?" A boy's voice called from near the bench, where the pony-tailed youth sat beside the unconscious Ebisu, lightly poking at him.

Lifting the horn, Naruto spoke, "I TOLD YOU ALREADY. I USED A NINJA SLEEPING POWDER TO PUT HIM TO SLEEP. HE WON'T WAKE UP FOR HOURS."

After the sentence, the Pink-haired girl spoke out again, "Do you have to use that horn every time you speak?"

"YES!"

"He's not breathing." The pony-tailed boy stated, as he poked Ebisu in the head making the lifeless body part roll back to hang over the seat back.

"EH?" Was all Naruto offered back, and he turned toward the bench.

"I think he's dead." The pony-tailed boy suggested.

"HE CAN'T BE. Un… unless…" Naruto's mind suddenly thought over grim possibilities. 'Could I have grabbed the wrong egg from the old man's stash?' Gulping down what felt like a lead ball in his throat, Naruto's face went pale, and his body began to tremble slightly. 'Oh no what if I accidentally grabbed some horrible poison that killed Glasses instantly? That means I'm a murderer. I killed him. The Old man will surely torture me for this!' A plethora of images ran through his imagination of himself being whipped, stretched on a rack, suffocated under rocks, dunked under water, and all other manner of punishment he'd heard of. Then it occurred to him, 'Or maybe even.' The image of a skull and cross bones passed through his childish mind as he didn't even want to think over possible circumstance of his own execution. Grabbing and shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the images, he complained without reason, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" 'It's not my fault! I didn't know what the labels said! I can't even read yet!' "… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-"

*Snnnoooorrrrre*

"Hn?" Desperately Naruto looked up toward the now snoring teacher.

Cocking his head ot one side, the pony-tailed boy conceded, "Oh, guess he's not dead."

Naruto sprang up to his defining stance once more, lifting the horn, "HAAHAHA, OF COURSE HE'S ONLY ASLEEP, JUST AS I SAID!"

To that, the boy with the puppy pointed out, "Then why were you crying."

Naruto, with fresh tear tracks down his cheeks turned to the boy to shout, "I WASN'T CRYING!!!"


	3. Kidnapper's Etiquette

**Kidnapper's Etiquette**

"So now what Oh Great Ninja Master?" The long haired boy asked sarcastically as he kneeled beside his dog.

Turning to look his way again, Naruto sounded through his ever present horn, "Nani?"

Sighing heavily, the pony-tailed boy pointed, "He means, what do you want with us now that we're your 'hostages'?"

"UUUHHHHHMMM…"

Shaking her head, the pink-haired girl bickered, "Don't use the horn just for that."

Naruto didn't hear the girl's demand though, as he was too busy staring off into space, trying to think over the first question. 'What do I do now? I didn't think that far ahead.' His eyes squinted and his brow furrowed as his immature mind sought some answer.

"Well?"

"SHUT IT DOGBOY!" Naruto cried as his expression turned firm. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH YOU."

"Oh? Well what's that?" 

"IT'S… UH…. TH-THE… THE SAME THING ANYONE DOES WHEN THEY TAKE HOSTAGES!"

"Which is?"

"EH… ER… UH…. DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" Naruto shouted while sweat dropping, 'I wish I knew it.'

"No! I don't."

Leaning against the bars of the jungle gym, the chubby boy asked, "What does a hostage taker do?"

The thick-browed boy hanging beside him shrugged admitting, "I dunno."

"Baka." Came the word of the blonde girl, who stated matter-of-factly, "When someone takes a hostage they ask for a ransom."

"RANSOM?"

"What's ransom?" The pony-tailed boy asked as he plopped down in the seat beside Ebisu.

The pink-haired girl expanded for her friend, "Ransom is when you ask for something in return of someone you've kidnapped." Naruto nodded along in understanding, imaging the girl like an instructor with a diagram on a board behind her. "You see, first you write a note to the parents, that way they know you have their kids. You also say what you want them to give you to get their kid back. Then while the parents are crying and worrying about their kid, the kidnapper acts all tough and evil, threatening his hostages while their in a hole and spraying them with a hose and stuff." This sent the collective image through the children's minds of a chibi fanged Naruto spraying a hose down on them in a hole in the ground. "Then the kidnapper sends another note telling the parents where to drop off the ransom money so they can get their kid back. What the kidnapper doesn't know though is that the police are ready for him and they've set up an ambush to get the money." Chibi Naruto dances happily toward the dropped money while police offers hide behind a nearby anime bush. "So when he goes to collect the money, they jump him." The chibi police suddenly jump frightened chibi Naruto. "Then there's a big gunfight with lots of shooting and blood." Chibi Naruto fires off an anime glock randomly at surrounding police. "And in the end, the lead detective kills the kidnapper and saves the kids." The trench-coated fedora wearing chibi detective stands over chibi Naruto's corpse with the chibi children dancing around nearby. Turning a hard nose up the chibi detective states in the pink-haired girl's harshest voice, "That's what scum like you gets."

Shaking himself from his own racing imagination Naruto cries out, "I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED!"

The blonde girl reasons, "Then you shouldn't have taken us hostage. Now you're doomed."

The pony-tailed boy nodded in agreement, "Sure sounds that way."

"Yep." The dog handling boy concurred.

Behind him though, thick brows spoke up, "But I don't wanna be put in a hole and sprayed with a hose."

Off to the side, Hinata timidly asked toward the girl's in the sandbox, "I-is, Naruto really going to die?"

Peering toward the shy girl, who stood twiddling her small finger, the other two girls agreed in unison, "Uh huh."

"STOP SAYING THAT!!!" Naruto yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO DIE!"

From the swing set, Neji spoke up, "Sure sounds like you're going to."

"True." Tenten added before Neji gave her swing a push.

"Poor Naruto." Hinata murmured, mostly to herself.

"I AM NOT!" The blonde boy seemed infuriated as his small face reddened. "I AM A NINJA. AND THERE'S NO WAY A COP COULD KILL A NINJA. THAT MEANS I'M NOT GONNA DIE. SO THERE!"

However, the long-haired boy rebutted, "You can't even get off a wall without hurting yourself."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" With that her walked passed the boy and headed over to the sand box which was situated in the center of the playground. Taking a seat on the box's edge, the inhabiting girl's eyed him curiously. With a lordly posture he commanded to them, "FIRST I MUST WRITE A NOTE FOR YOUR PARENTS. GET ME SOME PAPER AND SOMETHING TO DRAW WITH."

Neither girl seemed to enjoy the treatment though, as the blonde coldly replied, "We don't have any."

Her pink-haired friend then tried once more, "And for the last time, cut it out with the horn. We're standing right in front of you."

Turning his head toward Sakura, he offered with a gentlemanly manner, "GOMEN."

Quickly she grabbed the tin horn from his hand and gave the persistent whelp a whack to the head, exclaiming angrily, "Baka!"

"Itaii!"

**************************************************************************************** 

After a few moments and a good deal of bickering the children had gathered around the sand box with their half-pint kidnapper. None of them really took him seriously, but at least his ridiculous attempts were funny. Strolling back from on of the nearby picnic tables, the pony tailed boy carried a piece of gray construction paper and a red crayon over to his waiting peers. After all, Naruto was still demanding to write a note. Taking his seat the retriever held out the paper and utensil to the blonde boy, who stared back at them oddly. Sighing as he waited for the kid to take what was offered, the pony-tailed youth explained, "You said you want them." As Naruto didn't take them, the boy added, "To write the note."

After a moment's hesitation, Naruto grabbed the items, chiding, "I know that!" The other boy just rolled his eyes as Naruto positioned the paper in his lap and readied the crayon to write. There was just one thing stopping him. As he stared down at the blank page, fiddling the crayon in his fingers and chewing his lip nervously, the other children stared on expectantly. 

After couple minutes of boring silence, the boy who now had his puppy in his lap complained, "Are you gonna write it or what?"

Peering over at the other boy, Naruto bit back, "Yeah, I'm just… thinking of what to write. Okay?"

Another moment passed before Neji guessed, "You don't know how to write, do ya?"

Defensively, Naruto spit back, "Of course, I do."

Quickly the scruffy boy reiterated, "Oh, then why haven't you written anything yet?"

"I… I just haven't thought what to write yet."

Leaning in his dog barked along with him, as the boy added, "Either way you're stupid!"

"Am not, Dog Freak!"

"Are too!"

"Quiet!" The pink-haired girl cried as she grabbed the paper and crayon away from Naruto. Moving back to her seat, she positioned the paper on the wood of the box, offering, "I'll write it, okay?"

With a huff, Naruto crossed his arms, eliciting a concluding, "Fine."

"So what do you want me to write?"

Clearing his purposefully, the blonde boy began his dictation, "DEAR PARENTS…"

The sudden call through the horn made the pink-haired girl jump a little, though she quickly turned and grabbed the tin cone from the young fool, turning it back on him, "I SAID CUT IT OUT WITH THE HORN!!"

Shrinking back, he consented, "Gomen, gomen." The straightening up as his unofficial secretary got back into position, he spoke, "Dear Parents, I have…"

Offhandedly the thick-browed boy commented to the boys next to him, "He didn't have to think about it this time." His chubby playmate nodded along while the dog boy gave a laugh.

Naruto just passed them a glare as he spoke on, "I have taken your children hostage. If you want them back…"

"Wait, wait, wait." The pink-haired girl requested as she began to speak along with her writing, "Ta-ken yo-ur chil-dr-en hos-ta-ge. If you want them back…"

"Bring a year's supply of Ramen to the playground. Signed, Naruto."

While the writing commenced, the chubby boy spoke up, "Ramen's good, but I like octopus dumplings better."

"Eh?" Looking to the big-boned youth, Naruto shrugged, agreeing, "Okay, octopus dumplings too."

This pretty much opened the floodgates, as the Pony-tailed boy requested, "Yeah, and some deep fried chicken."

Thick brows added in, "Jumbo Shrimp!"

"Beef bowl!"

"Fried noodles!"

"Spring rolls!"

"Tempura!"

Then the blonde girl turned the wave with, "I want chocolate." The other children quickly agreed with the need for junk food.

"Brownies!"

"Donuts!"

Ice cream!"

Naruto was looking back and forth between the demanding children quickly realizing that he was losing control. With a groan he suddenly shouted, "Hey, wait a minute!"

"They like rotting meat." That got everyone's attention as they looked to a young boy in a black turtle neck with the muffler pulled up over the bottom half of his mouth.

****************************************************************** 

"And choc-ol-ate fud-ge coo-kies." The pink haired girl muttered as she listed the last of the children's edible demands. Looking around the pit she spoke, "Alright, that's it. What now?" Everyone gave a glance toward Naruto who was sitting huffily with his arms crossed in childish indignation. 

With an annoyed *hrmph* he replied, "Now I'll send the letter and they'll send the food." This made sent a series of cheers among the kids which had Naruto standing up to receive his praise. "Aha, hand it over. Let's get food!" The kids gave another cheer.

The glee was quickly eclipsed though, by the simple question of, "How will they know whose kids you've got?"

Cutting off Naruto's burst of joy, the blonde boy was left asking, "Huh?"

It was the pony-tailed boy who had spoken, and now repeated, "You never said whose kids you have. So they won't know which parents are supposed to bring the food dummy." Having been the only one to think of that little detail, the other children took a moment to think it over before quickly agreeing.

"Yeah, that's true."

"We need a list or something."

"He is a dummy."

Growling Naruto spit out, "Fine, we'll make a list." Pointing at the pony-tailed boy, Naruto demanded, "So who are ya?"

However, it was the Pink-haired girl who suddenly sat and in a rush of sunshiny good nature, speaking in her sweetest voice, "I'm Haruno Sakura, a cute sophisticated young woman of beauty and brilliance. Nice to meet you all." Dressed in a pair of red overalls and a white t-shirt she smiled warmly at the other children.

Naruto though only blinked back, corrected her, "I was asking his name, not yours."

"Shut up!" And that easily the cuteness façade shattered, and the blonde boy cringed back in fear of her glare.

After a moment of watching the immature display the pony-tailed youth sighed, breathing out, "How annoying." As the others glanced his way, he finally answered, "My name's Nara Shikamaru." He was dressed in a pair of baggy black shorts and a loose gray baseball jersey. Tilting his head up, he finalized, "That's it."

Naruto shrugged and moved on to the next person, "And you?"

Wearing a short-sleeved white button up and simple navy blue shorts, the white-eyed boy answered, "Hyuuga Neji."

Beside him, his friend added briefly, "Tenten."

Then it was the blonde girl's turn. In a purple floral dress she stood to announce, "I'm Yamanaka Ino, a cuter and more sophisticated young woman."

"Hey!" Sakura bickered.

Shrugging back, Ino just replied, "I'm only trying to be honest." At that Sakura turned her back on her friend in aggravation. Not too deterred by the display though, Ino suddenly hopped onto her friend's back tackling her forward, leaving the girls to land sprawled out and giggling on to the lap of the next in line.

Ignoring the silly girls, Naruto looked to the thick-browed boy that landed half on top of, inquiring, "What's your name?" The kid in brown, short pants and a dark green tank top was deeply red faced and flustered. He apparently didn't hear the question as he looked down at the girls atop him, who also looked up waiting for his answer. He swallowed back a nervous gulp as he tried brain slipped away. One quick whap by Naruto's horn and it quickly got back into position. Looking up he found Naruto standing there, horn in hand, as he demanded, "Name, thick brows?"

The girls sat up from his lap and the boy hastily stood to answer, "Rock Lee, sir." Standing tall and straight, he seemed almost military, if not for the crimson tint to his young face.

"Great." Naruto spoke uninspired, and moved on to the next boy, "And you, fatty?"

The chubby boy moved his confused attention from Lee when he realized who Naruto was referring to. Suddenly glowering at him, the boy replied vehemently, "Akimichi Chouji, and I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

With a laugh, the dog boy commented, "Yeah right! You got some flabby bones then!"

"Shut it, Kiba!" Chouji cried as he wailed a punch to the boy's shoulder that had his puppy barking angrily.

"Ow! Watch it, Fatty!"

"I said don't call me fat!"

"I'll call you what I want! Fatty! Fatty! Fatty!" The knock of a tin horn met the scruffy boy's head, drawing his attention to Naruto, while Kiba reached up to rub the sore spot. "What's the big idea, runt?!"

Kiba leaned in sneering at Naruto while the puppy angrily barked and snapped at him. Naruto just sneered back, commanding, "I'm the kidnapper here, you're the hostages. I'm the one whose suppose to get mean, not you."

Growling angrily, Kiba spewed in outrage, "I'll be mean at whoever I want. So shut up before I beat you up to!"

Readying his horn for another swing, Naruto insisted, I'd love to see you try, Dog Freak!"

Prepared to lunge, the boy hissed, "The name's Inuzuka Kiba, not Dog Freak!"

As he was about to tackle Naruto a surprisingly firm though willowy voice called out, "You should apologize!" The children all turned toward the frail raven-haired girl standing a few feet from the sandbox who made the demand, and who was instantly self-conscious of their attention. A slight blush rose to her pale cheeks, and she bowed her head to look at her diddling fingers as she tried to speak, "I… I mean…" Her lip quivered a bit and she swallowed back a bit of nerve to finish the sentence, "You hurt his feelings." The other children just looked confused, especially Kiba, until he looked around at the others and found his friend Chouji, slight tears stinging his eyes. Now feeling a bit guilty, Kiba screwed up his mouth and turned his head.

Like it was an annoying chore, Kiba bit off the words, "Sorry, Chouji."

Sniffling a bit, Chouji gave a nod, letting slip a weary, "S'okay." Kiba turned back with a lop-sided grin that his friend returned and Kiba lazily resumed his seat.

Naruto watched the exchange then looked back to the timid peacemaker, asking curiously, "What's your name?"

Blushing harder as he met her eyes, she went tongue-tied as someone was actually inquiring about her. "M-me? I… I'm H-hin-inata. Hyuuga Hinata." Apparently exasperated, she drew in a breath afterwards, continuing to look toward the ground as if awaiting judgement.

Sakura was the first to speak up as she was reading the list, "Hyuuga?"

The other children looked to Neji, as Naruto asked, "Isn't that your name too?"

Neji just nodded, offering simply, "She's my cousin."

"Oh." Naruto sounde as the children nodded in understanding. Then the blonde boy looked back to Hinata stating politely, "Nice to meet you." He smiled fully to her and she hesitantly returned a shy grin. After a moment, Naruto noticed the quiet boy in the turtle neck sitting beside him. Remembering he hadn't gone yet, Naruto turned to him, asking, "And what's your name?"

The boy looked back up at Naruto, a bit confused he asked, "Who?"

"You." Naruto replied pointing at the boy.

Staring down at his body, the kid asked, "Which one are you talking to?" That got a few odd looks.

"I'm talking to you, baka!" Naruto stated as he pressed his finger right against the kids forehead.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Who else is here?"

The boy opened his mouth about to say something, yet quickly changed his mind to say, " My name's Aburame Shino."

Naruto breathed out in relief, "Phew. Finally."

"That's the list." Sakura assured as she folded up the paper. "Now what?"

Taking a strong pose, Naruto replied, "Now I'll deliver it."

********************************************************************************** 

With great stealth and ingenious skill he moved between the shadows, hiding his form and confusing passersby. Well, he thought he was anyway, as people passed odd looks to the blonde boy creeping down the sidewalk, hiding behind trash cans and telephone poles. He continued the act all the way down the block until he reached his objective. Unfortunately two enemy sentries were standing guard, ready to take him down and end his mission and perhaps his life. Cautiously he moved in and took a hidden position near them on the opposing side of his metallic box of a target. Pressing himself to the surface, Naruto kept his breathing under control as he listened in on his opponents.

"But I swear, if Kouji-san keeps raising the price of his rice, I'm taking my business elsewhere."

"Oh I know what you mean." The other middle-aged woman agreed. "It's so ridiculous. Does he really think people will pay that much?"

"Yeah, guess it's true about him going senile."

"True, these old men just get crazier and crazier. And my husband is starting to get that way too. You know he tried to build the new balcony from our bedroom."

As the one woman gave a sigh, her chatting partner insisted, "Really, what happened?"

"He threw his back out right after tearing half the shingles off the roof. 

Giggling, her friend replied, "Oh dear, hope he's alright."

"He's well enough to be whining to me about his back all day." The women shared a chuckle and the wife spoke on, "I swear, these men nowadays are… so…" Her words dropped away as she watched an egg roll from under the mailbox and crack against a nearby hydrant in a puff of white smoke. While the women stared curiously at the smoke, the sound of an aluminum door caught their attention from behind. Spinning back they found Naruto who had hopped over the top of the mailbox to drop his ransom note into the slot.

Smirking confidently at the women, he declared, "Ha! It's too late now! I've won!" Hopping off the mailbox he took off running back toward the park.

Watching him with a bit of confusion the injured man's wife commented, "Cute boy."

Her friend nodded in agreement but added, "Seems a bit unbalanced though."

~Geez, it took me a bit of time to get around to typing this up. Hope it's worth it. Also, for you Sasuke fans, hope you show up for the next update when he does. Also fun and games abound, so please R&R. Thanks.~


	4. A Hero Arrives An Idiot Persists

**~**Yeah, Yeah, I know, this took me way too long to update. But I have an excuse. I'm lazy. That's not much of an excuse, granted, but at least it's true. I just lack the patience sometimes to sit and type out everything on time. Besides, I've been real busy with my RPG groups and I've been working on a couple other fics, though they're also far from finished. Promise I'll do better in the future, and I hope this tides over some of the people who have been e-mailing me to update. Thanks for the support.  ;-P

**A Hero Enters… An Idiot Persists**

**By Lunauc**

Rushing back into the play ground, Naruto called out, "Okay, I've delivered the letter. Now we just have to wait for the ransom to show up." Some of the children cheered at that note, happy that the food would be coming. Hearing their approvement, the blonde self-proclaimed ninja was once more smiling in pride.

The smile faulted though when Sakura pointed out again, "And then the police show up."

With a sudden groan, Naruto insisted, "I already said I can handle the police."

Ino spoke up this time, "But won't they have guns and batons and handcuffs and stuff?" 

This got the images of chibi-Naruto running through the boys mind, as the coppers were shooting at him and cuffing him and beatng him with their clubs. Thinking it over, he felt a bit sick, and the color drained from his face. Yet, noticing the other children eyeing him curiously, Naruto steeled himself and declared , "When I say I can handle some dumb cops I mean it. Like I said, a cop stands no chance against a ninja." Crossing his arms he closed his eyes and with it the subject. The children seemed pacified, as most of their parents were ninja, and the children themselves were being trained for the same life. Regardless of Naruto's obvious lack of their capabilities, they didn't argue a ninja's advantage against a normal police officer.

Shikamaru though did comment, "What if they send in a ninja?"

The idea raised a few eyes, including Naruto's, who asked, "What?"

Shrugging his head to one side as he lounged atop the jungle gym, the pony-tailed boy explained, "Well, I saw this one movie where a ninja was terrorizing this village, and the local authorities couldn't handle him, so the villagers paid a ninja to come get their children out. What if our parents get a ninja."

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" Naruto's face blanked as he considered the terrible possibility. 'They wouldn't really send a ninja. Would they?'

From behind him came a new fear, "Heck, my parents are ninjas." With horror filled eyes, Naruto slowly turned to face a casual Kiba.

"Th-the-they are?"

Sneering at the blonde boy, Kiba assured, "Yep." Beside him Akamaru gave a concurring bark.

Chewing the inside of his lip a bit, Naruto fretted, 'That's not good.' Meanwhile a pair of angry shadows loomed over Chibi-Naruto.

"Hey mine are ninja's too." Lee added, making Naruto's eyes snap to him."

"Mine too." Chouji spoke.

Then Tenten, "So are mine."

And Neji, "Mine too."

Shikamaru, "Mine too."

Sakura, "My dad's one."

Ino, "So's mine."

And finally, Shino stated, "My parent's are ninja as well."

By now Naruto's expression was a twitching mass of worry. He didn't quite realize that though as his mind was busy watching Chibi-Naruto get stomped to death by a group of angry ninja parents. 'I'm doomed.'

A laughing voice, called his attention, "Haha… he looks like he's gonna wet himself!" Kiba proclaimed as he strutted toward Naruto, chiding, "Didn't you even know who you were taking hostage dummy. We're all from Ninja families. You'll be crushed. Heck, I could even kick your butt, loser." Akamaru barked along in agreement, as Naruto eyed them back apprehensively. Things were falling apart fast. How was he supposed to take on the pissed parents, or even their ninja trained kids for that matter? Kiba stalked forward poking a finger in the mildly nerved blonde boy's chest, persisting, "So? What keeps me from kicking your sorry butt?"

"Uh… uh…." Naruto couldn't think straight at the moment. This was just supposed to be a fun little game. Now it was getting all complicated.

"Somebody's coming." Shikimaru called from the gateway where he had run over to as the sound of approaching people caught his ear. Everyone looked to him for further explanation and he quickly pointed out, "It's another mother and kid."

Kiba gave a snicker, citing, "Looks like you're getting taken down already."

Chouji spoke next, sullenly realizing, "Does that mean no food?"

Leaning an elbow on his shoulder Ino consoled teasingly, "Fraid so, Round boy." He gave troubled whimper, a sentiment that seemed to carry among the other kids.  It was a fun game while it lasted.

Kiba chided Naruto further, "And you're done for. You're gonna be grounded for like a hundred years and you'll probably get spanked until you can never sit down again!"

Naruto cringed at the quite possible fact. While footsteps approached, ever closer along the pavement outside the wall, he looked around for some escape route, some way to get out. The other kids looked to him with a mix of disappointment and pity, even the cold Shino and Neji seemed a bit worried. Then he noticed Ebisu, sprawled out asleep on the bench. He'd get in trouble for that too, and stealing from the old man. "Urrrrgghh…" That's when it hit him. Glancing back to Ebisu, he suggested, "I don't think so." Smiling like mischievous fox, he turned a gleaming eye to Kiba, informing him proudly, "I have a better idea."

************************************************

"But Mom, you said I could stay with Big Brother today. He said he was gonna teach me to throw four shuriken at once." The small raven haired boy whined to his Mother as they paced along toward the gates of the playground. "I want to hang out with him, not some dumb kids!"

With a frustrated huff over the argument she'd been having with her younger boy all morning, the woman sternly replied, "I already told you. Plans changed, and he has to come to the meeting with your Father and myself."

"But that's not fair." The upset child bickered back.

"Well life isn't always fair. Sometimes you have to change your plans. It can't be avoided." After nearly an hour of dealing with an irrational child, even a mother's patience was straining. "You can play with your Brother when we get home tonight."

Stopping in his tracks, he hurriedly protested, "But he's leaving tonight for another mission!"

"He'll be home for a while before he goes."

"Yeah, for like an hour maybe. We won't even get to play. He'll have to get ready to go."

Listening to her son's whining words, flustered Mother insisted finitely, "Then he'll just have to play with you when he gets back from his mission."

Tears were pricking at the boy's eyes as he spoke disdainfully, "He's hardly ever home anymore, just like you and Father."

"Enough!" She cried at the boy, demanding his attention, "Now stop it. I don't want to hear anymore about this." After a pointed glare to the boy's eyes, he shut his whimpering mouth and replied with an off target glower which melted away to a worthless frown under her gaze. Taking his hand, she pulled him along toward the playground, getting quite fed up with his selfish behavior. He knew full well that as Ninja they had duties and responsibilities to uphold, and she didn't have time to deal with him if he was just going to get unreasonable. She dearly loved her children, but she couldn't give them everything they wanted. Someday he'd understand that you have to often give up what is wanted to protect what in needed. Perhaps by the time he became a Ninja, he'd learn this valuable lesson. 

Leading the boy through the gates of the stone walled play area, she was greeted by the sight of playing children, and an oddly deep voiced, "Oi!"

Raising a brow, she turned her head to the oddly tactless address, to find a young ninja lounging awkwardly on the bench, he's legs crossed casually one arm draped back over the seatback and a bandana was wrapped over the lower half of his face. A few of the children cast nervous glances his way as well, yet kept to their own ministrations, as the Mother chanced, "Um… you must Ebisu, right?"

"Hai!" The sitter declared in affirmation as he raised a weak salute.

Sweat-dropping a bit at the odd sight of the young ninja, the woman uttered back, "Uh… right. Anyway, this is my son, Sasuke." Drawing the boy by the hand, he was displayed to the playground as a boy with spikey black hair, wearing a loose blue shirt and a pair of gray short pants. He chewed his lips as he scowled back out the gate, offering only chance glances toward the teacher and the other children, who seemed quite interested in him and his Mother.

"Hai! Hai!" Ebisu replied as he nodded his head rather awkwardly.

The Lady Uchiha stared back at the odd sitter suspiciously. Something was definitely off about him. Before she could further inspect though, another protest came from her child, "You're gonna leave me with that weirdo?"

Sighing at his comment, she returned, "Yes, and you're going to behave yourself. Understand?" Sasuke crossed his arms furiously and continued to pout. "Now I have to go." She was about to, but looking down at her annoyed child, she took a second to kneel down, offering in a Motherly tone, "I am sorry that you can't play with your Brother today, but we can't change that. Try playing with the other children, maybe you'll have a good time." He looked to her rather sorrowfully, but quickly turned his nose up away from her, persisting with his scowl. Letting out a heavy breath, his Mother stood, consenting, "Fine, suit your self." With one last glance to Ebisu, she politely bowed and asked, "Please take good care of my surly boy. I must be going."

"YOSH!!" Ebisu suddenly held out an upturned thumb of his left hand. He held the pose even as the Uchiha madam shook her head in embarrassment for the young ninja's odd actions and strolled away, leaving only a pat on the head of her son that she knew was in no mood to hug. Howeve, once out of sight, his hard face did soften as he watched her go, leaving him behind with people he didn't know. Remembering their presence, he reclaimed the steel of his expression and turned to address them. They were all ardently watching his mother's exit, listening to her footsteps moving down the pavement. One boy with thick brows suddenly ran from the jungle gym and climbed up on the wall, to check that the woman was out of sight.

Still half hanging, he turned his head back to call to the other children over his shoulder, "She's gone!" Suddenly laughter and applause passed among the kids as they begin to chatter over some amazing achievement. Sasuke stared on, completely confused by the whole scene. Why were though so happy just because his mom took off? "Man, Naruto, I can't believe she fell for that." Finally Ebisu was allowed to fall back against the seat as a scruffy little blonde boy appeared from behind him, laughing his little round head off.

Even Kiba stepped forward to offed in happy disbelief, "Yeah, ya looked so dumb, I don't know how she didn't figure it out."

As his laughter broke, Naruto sucked in a refreshing breath and declared back, "Foolish amateur that was a perfect technique!" Hopping over Ebisu, doing a hand spring off the arm of the bench toward the new kid Naruto called back, "That's my Ninja way! Never underestimate me!" Stepping up to Sasuke, he asked in the strange gruff voice he'd presented as Ebisu, "Welcome to hostage's life, boy." Sasuke just gaped back at the blonde child. The Uchiha youth had no idea what was going on. Best he could tell the kids had immobilized the teacher. And what was this about being a hostage? Were they terrorists or something? Perhaps they were sent to kidnap members of the Konoha clans. Getting no reply, Naruto tried again, "Hey, kid, you hear me or what?" Grabbing Sasuke's shoulder to shake him out of his thoughts, Naruto was suddenly caught by a sudden force that had him lying on his back dizzy before he could really comprehend what happened. The other children got the benefit of seeing the whole thing. Sasuke had suddenly reached up, grabbed Naruto's wrist and with a quick turn and spin, performed a perfect hip throw to the Ninja wannabe. The children were shocked. They just stared at the raven haired child who loomed over their pretend captor, exuding an air of superiority.

Hinata looked very worried as she fidgeted a bit in her seat in the sandbox with Sakura and Ino. Nervously she muttered, "I-is… is he al-alright?"

She spoke so softly only the other two girls heard the question, and neither had an answer. Though Sakura relayed the sentiment to the blonde boy, calling out, "Hey, Naruto, are you still alive?" The others also waited for the answer to that question, while Sasuke looked among them and noticed a few coming forward to check on the boy. Groaning from his spot on the ground, Naruto began to realize his position. Dazedly he pushed himself up to a sitting position, while his head still felt shaky.

"Unnnngghhh… whah happenh?" he slurred out as he took a look around to his staring peers.

With an utterly amused chuckle, Kiba spoke up, "You just got tossed, Loser!"

"Eh?" Seem to gain a bit of consciousness with the concept of being laughed at, he sought out for clarification, "Whatta ya mean?"

Ino stood up to make point, "You just got thrown to the ground by your new "hostage", Mr. Kidnapper."

"Uuuuhhhhh…" Noticing the shadow being cast over himself, Naruto let his head roll back to look at the boy who had thrown him, and was currently directing an angry glare down at the boy. 'Scary.' Scowling back though, Naruto spun round to demand, "Hey what's the big idea, ya jerk!? I'm the kidnapper here you aren't suppose to flip me!" Hastily getting back on his feet, Naruto moved to get in the boys face,poking a finger in his chest, ordering, "I'm in charge! Got that?" Suddenly Naruto's arm was grabbed, and before he knew it, he was on the ground again. At least he wasn't knocked dizzy again, as he yelled out, "Dammit!"

"HA HA! What a loser!" Kiba called out as he laughed, Akamaru snickering beside him.

"That really is pretty pathetic." Sakura concurred discreetly to Ino and Hinata, the blonde nodding along in agreement as the shy girl chewed her lip watching the scene.

While the other children laughed at the fallen "Ninja" Sasuke just stared down at the boy colded, instructed, "You should quit the hostage talk. You stand no chance against me." Below him, Naruto growled back in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"BAKA!" He cried as he hopped to his feet and rushed a tackle toward the statuesque Uchiha boy. With barely a step to the side and a tug on Naruto shirt, the blonde boy was tripped and sent tumbling again. Rolling to his shoulder as he skidded a few feet on his back across the dirt, it took him a moment afterward to get up. As he did, he rubbed his sore head, swearing under his breath I frustration."

"Wow. And he isn't even a cop." Chouji chimed in from his position on the carrousel.

Shikimaru, beside the rounder boy pointed out, "So? He isn't really much of a kidnapper." Chouji considered the notion for a second, shrugging in even consent.

"True but this reminds me of something else." Ino called back to them as she overheard. "It isn't always the cop or a hired Ninja that takes out the kidnapper." The children looked to her with interest, including Naruto from his spot on the ground and Sasuke who glanced back to the blonde, wondering what was going on. "In some movies it's a hostage that beats the kidnapper." Naruto's brow raised.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaimed as she recalled a movie or two with that outcome. "Like that one where the kidnapper takes that woman hostage and she turns out to be a martial artist, and she beats the crap out of him."

Ino nodded along, pointing out, "And now Naruto has underestimated his new hostage, who is thoroughly whooping him, and saving us."

The other kids nodded along in understanding, as Sakura declared, "Then that would make Sasuke the Hero of the story."

Ino smiled back in agreement. "Right." Turning to the boys at odds, she yelled over, "Do your best my Hero!"

On the same page, Sakura joined in, "Yes, save us lovely damsels from his evil clutches!"

While they cheered on Sasuke, who blinked back at them in utter confusion, Kiba shook his head at the display of the girls, muttering to Lee and Shino, "What are those dumb girls talking about? We could've kicked his sorry butt whenever we wanted." Shino shrugged back, clueless and uninterested.

Lee offered though, "I guess they just pick their own Hero." Suddenly frowning, he turned to his friends, partially sobbing, "I wish I were the Hero."

Back on the ground, Naruto groaned angrily as he pushed himself up from the ground to stand. Glaring at the cold Uchiha boy, the fiery blonde stated firmly, "I won't loose that easily." Rushing the boy again, Sasuke gave a bemused snigger, preparing to toss Naruto again. Just as he reached out to grab Sasuke about the waist, and he reached to grab Naruto's arm, the blonde boy suddenly planted his foot before him and kicked off to feint to Sasuke's left side, stealing away any leverage as Naruto tackled into his side. The Uchiha boy smirked at the attempt, easily regaining his footing to keep from falling. Twisting his body back to meet Naruto in the struggle, they urgently began to wrestle in an attempt to throw each other.

Their audience was rapt in attention for who would win. The obvious bets were on Sasuke, who was being loudly cheered on by two girls and one puppy associated boy who really wanted to see the little kidnapper beaten. The others remained neutral to the outcome, though one tiny voice did offer a meek, "Ganbatte, Naruto."

The grappling boys shifted and grabbed at each other in a fight for superiority. Naurto had the advantage of a lower stance and the leverage to use it if he could. However, Sasuke was obviously the more competent fighter, and he smirked as his hands found a hold under Naruto's arms. A shift of his wait and sweep of Naruto's legs and the blonde boy was flipped to his back before the young Uchiha. The girls cried out in his victory, and Kiba laughed at the fall, while the others looked on in a bit of concern and wonder over the blonde boy's situation. Sasuke stared down at him, noting plainly, "I told you, you didn't stand a chance." Before the last word even left his mouth though, he noticed something. A black leather strap led from Naruto's hand all the way back up to Sasuke's own waist. He realized what the item was… just before his pants fell down.

The kids were shocked for a second, and the girls blushed as Sasuke's ninja kitty underpants came into view. The torrent that came started with a bevy of controlled snickers and chortles, like the tide rolling out before a tsunami. Then came the immense waves of laughter which pounded against the unnerved Uchiha boy, who blushed furiously as his face finally showed emotion, in the form of intense embarrassment. Hastily he tried to pull up his shots, which seemed to fight with him as he did. By the time they were up again so was Naruto, and the laughter was still coming. "Ha Ha Ha! Like I said, I'm in charge here!" He shouted out as Sasuke glanced back at the mischievous fox child, just in time to see him deliver a quick whip of Sasuke's own belt to the now flustered boy's back side. The sting made him reach back to the sore spot and accidentally drop his shorts again. The children were starting to have trouble breathing at this point over their own amusement, as Sasuke dove to get up his pants again.


	5. Ninja Games

Okay… I got bored with this story for a while and started a couple other projects. No, not stories… though I have been meaning to. Anyway, I've been getting an urge to restart this story. So, here goes. I hope my former reviewers and a few new readers will be pleased with this new chapter.

**Ninja Games**

**By Lunauc**

He sat alone on one the benches of the picnic table. Staring purposefully at the ground, he watched grass do whatever grass does. Sitting still and digging his fingers into the wood of the bench, feeling at the rough grain, he focused his eyes on the grass. Meanwhile, he's ears idly picked up on the chatter of his surrounding company. Most of the dummies were joking around. There was some laughter and a bit of bickering, but nothing of his concern. He was much more unnerved by the barely there, inaudible whispers coming from just a few yards away. There the blonde girl and the pink-haired girl sat on the grass. They whispered and giggled and he was sure it was about him. He should just ignore them. It's not like there opinion matters. But why did his stomach feel fluttered? Why was his face hot? Why was he afraid to look there way? He was acting like an idiot. He knew that. So, with a determination beyond his few years he looked over to the girls, and at just that moment the blonde one pointed to him as the pink-haired one convulsed in a giggle. Quickly his gaze shot back to the grass as his face got hotter. 'Stupid girls.' He complained to his mind while he gripped the bench. A moment passed, and he heard someone coming his way. Glancing over a bit he saw two shadows on the ground followed closely by two pairs of feet. It was them.

"Hey." The soft voice greeted him. But he took a moment before moving his head round to face the girls who stood nearby. The Blonde one stood to the front, her hands behind her back as she smiled at him, the Pink one stood a bit behind, biting her lip to restrain another giggle as a blush accented her cheeks. The blonde one spoke again, offering in a complimentary manner. "Sakura thinks your Ninja-kitty undies are cute."

"INO!!" The pink-haired girl lost that near giggle as she yelled at her friend.

Sasuke meanwhile, felt his cheeks enflamed and his tummy was bubbling with nervousness. In a weak tone he retorted, "Shut up." He groaned as he hopped from his seat and ran away from the girls, who continued to giggle behind him.

"Baka…" Shikimaru commented idly a he glanced at the scene before returning to his work at hand. Standing beside the incapacitated Ebisu on the bench with Naruto, chouji and Hinata, he asked thoughtfully, "Do you think this part needs more red?"

"Hmmm…" Stepping back to look at their work, Naruto nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, definitely… and some blue here." Moving to the side he asked the seated Hinata, "Do we have more blue?"

"H-hai." Shifting her gaze from Ebisu to Naruto she answer then rifled through the activities bag for the blue finger paint. As she handed it to the energetic blonde boy, she asked unsurely, "Na-naruto-kun… sh-should we be d-doing this? It doesn't seem v-very nice."

"Heh?" Looking back at Hinata he gave a chuckle and assured her, "Don't worry. He's supposed to keep us happy, right? Besides, he likes it, right Glasses?" Grabbing a tuft of Ebisu's slack head, Naruto pulled it up right, displaying the sloppy oni mask they'd painted on it, and puppets a nod of the young ninja's head. Then letting Ebisu's head fall back again, he turned a smiled to the white-eyed girl. "See?" She returned a coy grin and a meager nod of agreement. She wasn't particularly use to this sort of activity, but it sure was funny. Though, maybe not everyone was happy.

"Yo! Dobe!" Naruto, Chouji, Shikimaru and Hinata looked over to the find Kiba, standing nearby, with his puppy clamoring over by his feet.

Groaning in annoyance, Naruto bit back, "What now, dog freak?"

Kiba glared back but was tired of arguing over name calling. Instead he offered his complaint, "This is boring. There's nothing to do."

"What?! There's plenty to do!" Naruto retorted. "There are swings, and a carousel… and a teacher to draw on. This is fun!"

Picking up his puppy, Kiba insisted, "We already played with that stuff. It's boring."

Scowling down at him, Naruto threatened, "We could try the hostage game with you in the hole being sprayed with the fire hose." Kiba just glared back as they began an angered staring contest.

Nara's lazy tone broke the optical combat, as he concurred, "He's right, ya know." In a bit of shock the boys looked to the pony-tailed youth, who explained, "I mean, Ebisu-sensei can be a real pain a lot of the time, but at least he gives us games to play and activities to keep us busy. Just sitting around like this is kinda boring."

"See, Dobe!" Kiba cited and stuck out his tongue at Naruto who raspberried back with a passion.

"I wanna play red light, green light." Chouji broke in.

Shikimaru, shook his head back, replying, "Nah… Hide and go seek." Naruto and Kiba cut off their stare downs as the other kids spoke up.

"Tag!" Lee called from the swings.

From the swing beside him, Tenten complained, "Tag's boring. Dodge ball's better."

"Duck, duck, goose!" Sakura called out.

Ino called next, "Dating game!" That got a few odd looks, to which she indignantly demanded, "What?"

Hearing them argue over what to play left Naruto wondering what to do. 'Damn. I'm gonna lose control if this keeps up. I gotta think of something quick. A ninja has to be resourceful.' "Hmmm…" A sly grin crossed his foxy face, as a solution came to mind.

The kids continued to argue over what to play, squabbling between each other one voice called out, "I KNOW WHAT WE WILL PLAY!" They looked up to the bench, where Naruto stood defiantly, red bullhorn in hand and his foot triumphantly planted on Ebisu's stomach.

Sakura, shook her head, muttering in frustration, "Who let him have that dumb thing again?"

Meanwhile, Kiba skeptically demanded, "What's that, Baka?"

Naruto gave a snicker before proclaiming with a bold cry, "WE WILL PLAY NINJA!!!"

The children looked amongst each other for a moment before Shikimaru asked, "How do you play that."

Naruto was silent, and he looked a bit nervous, before answering, 'I DON'T KNOW."

The children gave a collective sigh of frustration, while Sakura complained, "Don't use the horn if you're going to say stupid things."

Half an hour of arguments and name calling later, the children had worked out the rules of their new game, and they sat around the sand box once more as Sakura-"Sensei" stood before her imaginary blackboard, explaining the agreed rules. She gave a cough to clear her throat before speaking, "Alright, the name of the game is Ninja. We will form two teams who will have to battle against each other to defeat the opposing team. No one should be hurt!" She exclaimed as she stared down Kiba and Naruto. "Since, that would get us in trouble with our parents. Instead we'll use these dirt bombs." She held up a tissue wrapped ball of dirt in presentation, instructing, "If you are hit with a dirty bomb by an enemy or a trap you are considered captured and taken back to their base. If a teammate gets into the base and leads you by the hand back to your own base you are back in play. If an enemy hits you with a dirt ball while you are in your own base, you are only out of play until that enemy leaves your base. The first team to capture all of their enemies is the winner. Any questions?" Sakure smiled proudly at her own display of sophistication as she looked about her "students". Chouji raised his hand and the "Sensei" addressed him, "Yes, Chouji?"

"What are the teams?" He asked.

Sakura gave a nod and replied with consideration, "The fairest way to do this would be to choose two captains who will pick their teams. So who wants to be Captain?"

With out a second's hesitation, Naruto hopped up to proclaim, "I WILL BE THE CAPTAIN!"

Sakura scowled back, "Put away the stupid horn already!" Quickly he hid it behind his back, not wanting to get hit again. Easing up, Sakura cited, "Fine, that's one. Who else?"

Kiba stood to announce himself, but he was cut off by Ino's sudden cry off, "I nominate Sasuke-kun!" They all looked to her like she was crazy, especially Sasuke, who sat under a tree nearby, pretending to ignore them all.

"Wha-what?" The Uchiha youth asked back, as his cheeks burned crimson.

Kiba yelled back at Ino, "What?! Him? But I…"

"Quiet, dog boy." Ino silenced him. "Sasuke is much stronger and cuter." Kiba's face twitched in aggravation while Sasuke's managed to go a tinge dark in crimson.

"I agree." Sakura chimed in happily. Bounding over to kneel in front of Sasuke she pleaded, "Please, Sasuke-kun. Won't you be our heroic leader?"

Staring into her eyes begging, aquamarine eyes, Sasuke gulped back a bit of nervousness. He really wasn't use to playing with other children, and especially not getting so much attention from them. Annoyed by his own silly behavior, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Controlling his voice, he answered in a bored manner, "Alright then."

Kiba gave an annoyed growl, but called over to Sasuke, "Fine, but I'm on your team. There's no way I'm working with Naruto."

The blonde brat in question made a sneering face in replying, asking rhetorically, "Who wants ya, dog boy?"

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Kiba growled, as he was about ready to pounce Naruto.

Sasuke broke it up. "Enough." Now standing as he stepped up to the side of the sand box, he was all business, save for the redness of his face. "Kiba, you're my first pick then. Naruto, it's your turn."

Naruto gave a grin and nod before looking over the children. "Alright…. I choose… Shikimaru." The thin boy gave a sigh and moved to sit next to Naruto.

Sasuke looked around for his next pick, and quickly found two persistent girls blocking his view.

"Choose me. Choose me." Ino demanded.

Sakura argued, "No, take me. I'm smarter and better looking."

"You wish!" Ino retorted.

"Um…" Sasuke really didn't know how to respond to this.

"Well who's it going to be?" Sakura asked of him.

"Remember, I'm the one who nominated you. You owe me." Ino pointed out.

Flustered, Sasuke weakly answered, "Okay, the blonde then." Sakura gaped at him in disbelief, and Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, earning a glare in reply before Ino hopped over to hang on Sasuke's arm.

"You're going to pick me next, right Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke just kind of mumbled in reply, distracted by the girl on his arm and trying to pay attention to Naruto's next pick.

"Uummmm… I'll take… thick-brows." Lee stood and moved beside Naruto giving a quick bow.

The disciplined youth assured, "I will serve you well, Captain."

"O-okay…" Naruto scratched his head at the boy's odd actions, suddenly regretting picking him.

Sasuke's turn once more, the pink-haired girl looked to him expectantly, and he was about to give in before Kiba grabbed the boy's other arm, pulling him away from Ino to suggest, "Not her…. Take Neji, He's strong."

Glancing over to the white-eyed boy with the long black hair, Sasuke answered, "Alright, we'll take Neji." Sakura whined, while the older boy moved beside his team.

Naruto scanned for his next pick, when Shikimaru suggested, "Take Chouji. Me and him work good together."

With a shrug, Naruto took heed, "Chouji."

Again Sakura moved pleadingly before Sasuke, but before he could speak, Kiba called out, "Ten Ten."

Glaring at the boy and his dog, Sakura shouted, "You can't decide. You're not the Captain!"

Coldly, Kiba crossed his arms and replied, "As co-captain, I do what must be done for the good of the team."

"Why you little… Sasuke?!" Sakura turned to him pleadingly, but he could only give a coy titter and shrug as Ten Ten came over to join them.

Naruto stood forth about to makehis next call, when Lee spoke up, "Sir, I think we should take Sakura."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura demanded back at the boy in unison.

"I don't want to be on his team!" Sakura spat back vehemently.

Naruto reiterated, "No way. She's evil and violent."

With a blush to his cheeks, Lee cleared his throat and explained to his captain. "Maybe, but if she's on our team, that violence will be directed at our enemies and not at you, correst, Sir?"

Naruto took a moment to think it over, while Sakura looked on in disamay. Finally he answered, "Okay. We'll take Sakura."

"NNNOooooooo!" Sakura cried out. "I don't want to be on that Baka's team."

"THERE IS NO ARGUING ALLOWED." Naruto's declaration got her to stop whining as anger clouded her eyes.

"What have I told you about that stupid horn!?" Sakura launched at Naruto, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him like crazy.

"Shino." Sasuke's naming of the odd boy, got Sakura to stop her rampage as she watched Shino join his team, where Ino hugged her self to Sasuke's are. With a self-pitying sigh, she release Naruto and allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat.

Jumping a few feet from her once he was free, Naruto eyed her carefully to make sure she was done before returning his attention to the sand box and the last player. "Hinata, you're on my team then."

The shy girl, who had been sitting quietly in the corner through out the ongoings, twiddling her fingers, looked up to the blonde boy. A bit of blush tinting her cheeks and a slight grin to her lips she gave a stuttered yet confident reply, "H-hai." Standing unsurely she moved beside her team.

Stepping forth, Naruto Proclaimed, "The teams are set. Prepare to get your butts kicked by the 'Uzumaki Six'!"

Shikimaru glanced over to proclaim, "That's a dumb name."

Well, that's the fifth chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one out a lot sooner. It's going to by chibi warfare all around. See ya then. And love it or hate it, please review. -Lunauc


End file.
